1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the cutting of frozen food slabs, and pertains more particularly to the cutting of a slab of frozen fish into individual portions having a desired configuration, such as portions possessing either a curved or rectangular outline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,150, issued on Nov. 10, 1981 to Huston et al, entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SEVERING PORTIONS FROM A PLURALITY OF FROZEN COLUMNS OF FISH OR THE LIKE," such patent having been assigned to the same assignee as the present application, it is highly desirable to minimize the formation of "sawdust" which reduces the number of portions obtainable from a column or log of frozen fish. While the apparatus described and claimed in said patent has performed admirably in actual practice, the resulting portions that are cut have straight edges, although the cross section of such rectangular portions can be varied in size. The straight edges produce portions lacking a more natural appearance, and are not as aesthetically attractive as portions having a degree of curvature imparted thereto.
It is recognized that fish portions have been produced via a stamping technique to press out portions possessing an irregular shape. However, a stamping action causes an objectionable number of the resulting portions to be broken.